Eragon, Harry, Four and Percy
by HuggsEmpire
Summary: Hi Everyone, This story is about Eragon from the Inheritance Cycles, Percy Jackson, John Smith and Harry Potter. The story is based in Harry's world as all of them have been brought back (Eragon brought forward) and are all attending Hogwarts as first years. Because all of them have been brought together they have inherited each others powers. But at the cost of each others enemies
1. Chapter 1

Eragon stood before Angela the Herbalist the beach was soft and breeze beautiful, he could feel Saphira circling over Teirm with his mind she was enjoying the cool sea air. Solembum purred as Angela ran her hands through his fur, "you've gotten old Eragon" Angela said she was staring at the once great Shadeslayer, Eragon had lived many lifetimes but he dressed similar to the way he dressed as a youth, an elven woven tunic and breaches his riding boots, and on his waist Beloth the Wise, clipped to his belt was his sword Brisngr he wore Aren the ring on his left hand and in his right he held an old walking stick. Eragon was different though from when he left Alagaësia his hair once brown was grey and came down to his shoulders, his once clean shaved chin held a magnificent grey beard that smelt of rosemary and pipe smoke, though his face was closer to an Elves than a humans he had many wrinkles and many scars from the various battles that he had been in. He looked up at Angela and smiled "Your prophecy was wrong I did return to Alagaësia" smiling Eragon finally believed that he had finally got one up on the old witch she smiled and Eragon felt as he once did when talking to Angela many years ago "Eragon my prophecy's was correct I said that you would never return to Alagaësia, I was correct when Alagaësia was invaded long ago the world forgot about magic, except a few and this land ceased to be Alagaësia so I was correct Eragon". Angela smiled and Eragon nodded 'you will never best her little one' Saphira thought to Eragon and Angela's smile widened as if she had heard what Saphira had said. "How have you been this last couple of centuries Angela?" she laughed "Oh the usual running after Elva making sure she is behaving, fighting wars, keeping Dragon riders alive you know Eragon the norm". Eragon laughed he had missed Angela her humour had been something that he had cherished many years ago. "What of you Shadeslayer? How has life been since you moved so far away?" 'Peaceful' Saphira growled 'I haven't killed anything other than deer for many, many years', once again Angela laughed "Saphira I th…" Angela suddenly stopped talking and rose in the air 10 feet the air seemed to simmer immediately around her, immediately Eragon drew his sword the air seemed to tremble as ultimate power emitted from the old man, the ground trembled as Saphira now three times as large as she once was landed on the sand she roared her massive tail flicking with anticipation.

Four Heroes

Four Enemies

The most powerful force is not power

Time and Space has been forgotten

I send you Eragon to join your brothers in the battle that will determine fate

Once and for all

The words ran a chill down Eragon's spine, the voice that spoke it was Angela's and Eragon noticed that Solembum had disappeared. "What are you?" Eragon yelled. Angela stared at him and Saphira noticed that the Herbalist eyes had changed to orbs she relayed this to Eragon. 'We shouldn't of left the Edunari' Saphira said Eragon agreed if they had taken Umaroth and Glaedr maybe they could understand what was happening right now the air underneath Angela began to shimmer and slowly a small black hole opened it began to grow larger and larger "Saphira I can't do anything the ancient language is not working". 'Eragon I am being sucked in towards this magic' Saphira sounded worried it had been a long time since she felt powerless, roaring in fury she began to build the fire in her lungs 'no Saphira you could hit Angela', Eragon could sense the discomfort that Saphira felt and he began to worry he felt himself being pulled towards the hole. He put all his strength into his legs and pushed down as deep as he could his feet soon were enveloped by sand but he was still moving towards the hole. Angela seemed to come out of her trance, she was still suspended high in the air she noticed the hole and she saw the two struggling and began to scream "Eragon, don't fight it you must go you won't remember much but you and Saphira must save the world once again" Eragon stared at her as Saphira continued to roar at her invisible bonds "What are you speaking of Angela" Eragon roared he looked up at her into her eyes she smiled, Eragon and Saphira were sucked through the portal and everything became dark.

"Don't be rough John we need to make sure that he is alive" the sound of a foreign accent hit Eragon's ears, he could smell the beach and muscled arms around him. "Saphira…" he whispered and once again everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Four stared at the boy in his arms, he appeared to be the same age, maybe a little bit older, the boy had said some weird stuff. He kept on murmuring Saphira or something and his ears seemed pointy almost like an elf from a Christmas story. "Henri have you found anything on this guy"? I asked my cepan Henri, he shook his head the boy like him would only be 11 or 12 like him so he should have parents or something. Ever since the boy arrived everything was becoming dangerous, the longer that Henri and he stayed in the one place the more likely that the mogodorians would find them. Henri wouldn't leave though, he was hiding something. That night Four sneaked out of bed silent as he began to look through Henri's desk the monitors and televisions were all still on but muted, he went through the top of the desk skimmed through the paper work finding nothing he reached for the draw next to the desk, "Looking for something"? A voice stated from the door. Four immediately turned cursing at himself his enhanced hearing should've heard Henri from miles away, somehow he had managed to sneak up on Four. "Why won't you tell me what happening and who that guy is"? Henri laughed which surprised him the rich sound of Henri's deep laugh hadn't been heard in the cabin for a long time "your too young" he simply said. Four stomped "what do you mean too young?, you've never told me that I'm too young for anything" Four insisted, Henri stared into Four's eyes and his face fell. He beckoned towards the young boy to come closer, "ever since Lorien fell there has been little hope for our race and little hope at all for anything" Henri started, he then pointed in the direction of where Eragon was, "this boy has given us hope he is one of our race and carries the eggs of the legendary animals of this planet and our own planet". Four was astounded how could this boy that they had found on the beach was also from the same faraway planet that the mogodorians had destroyed. "Henri what are these legendary animals?" Four asked, Henri smiled again as if Christmas had come early "Dragons are not myths, originally from earth the dragons broke through the atmosphere and visited our planet they soon moved on to discover new lands but forever left their own legacy". Four didn't know what to say dragons of all things "where did they go"? Four asked Henri nodded his head, "No one knows but these eggs mark a new beginning". Four smiled if Henri thought that these Dragons were good then he believed him.

"Where am I" a voice yelled from the living room, Four perked up it was the boy. Henri and Four rushed into the living room the boy was sitting up on the couch the look of utter terror on his face "who are you" ? He screamed. "Don't be alarmed my name is Henri and this is my son Four, what's your name? Henri asked gently and kindly, the boy seemed to calm down and he looked up at Henri then his eyes darted to me "my name is Eragon,… Eragon Shadeslayer and I am the son of Brom and the daughter of the Loric, Selena" he seemed to be confused about what he just said his eyes then darted to the other room that Henri and Four had come out from. "Where are they, the eggs where are they"? Henri quickly hurried into the other room and bought out a large wooden chest. Henri placed the chest on the ground and immediately Eragon opened it to reveal four eggs inside, almost unnaturally Eragon ran his hands over all the eggs but stopped when it came to a deep blue egg, he immediately picked the egg up and began to cradle to his chest, Four was a little taken back the boy was acting very unnaturally like he was missing apart of himself. The blue egg began to hatch and the boy smiled with joy, pure joy as a small dark blue scaled Dragon stood tall on Eragon's lap, "Saphira I… I don't understand what's happening" he was crying the small blue dragon called Saphira looked up and with a scaly tongue licked up his tears.


End file.
